


Castiel & Dean Winchester Wedding Guest Book- Valentines Day 2021

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Dean Winchester Wedding - 14 February 2021, M/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: Feel free to answer as yourself, or in character of someone from the show if that seems more fun. This is all in good fun, so have a great time.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & You, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Castiel & Dean Winchester Wedding Guest Book- Valentines Day 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to answer as yourself, or in character of someone from the show if that seems more fun. This is all in good fun, so have a great time.

Thank you, dearly beloved, for gathering here today, February 14th 2021 to witness the union and the love shared between Dean Winchester and Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Please leave your well wishes for the happy couple in the comment section down below. Dean and Cas wish to express their sincere gratitude for your presence here on their big day. This is a love story for the ages. #destielforever

Please add well wishes for the couple and your favorite memories of their relationship along with any other thoughtful messages or advice you care to share.


End file.
